


Cancer isn't a Stop for Everything

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cancer, Cancer Patient Dan, Dan has cancer, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Phil Needs a Hug, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has leukemia, and doesn't know how much time he has left. Phil rushes to spend as much time as he can with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer isn't a Stop for Everything

Dan sits in his room, looking at his wrist, wondering why nothing had appeared yet. He was so sick of this stupid soulmate thing. He kinda hoped nothing showed up on his wrist so he could live alone forever. "DAN! PLEASE GO TO BED!" Dan rolls his eyes at his nurse. He was in a hospital, why did he have to go to bed anyway. He looks at his wrist, sighing, before getting into his bed, and turning off his light. Dan tried to optimistic, and say to himself that it would show up tomorrow, but something within him said nothing would happen. He only had a short time left anyway, why was he so worried? He would probably die before he even met his soulmate.

Dan wakes up and almost immediately checks his wrist. He swears he feels his heart stop beating. There it was, a _name Philip Michael Lester_ around his wrist. Dan touches it, scared it was a prank that someone was pulling on him, but he soon realizes it was real, and has to hold in his excitement. He knew he had to hold that excitement in. Now his only worry was how was his soulmate would meet him. He knew his soulmate would have his name, but for all Dan knew he could live across the country. Dan knew fate would find its way of working, it always worked for Dan. He has stage three leukemia, and he is somehow still alive. Dan knew he was in a critical state, and that's why he is stuck in a hospital bed, not at home.

He reaches over to the small table beside him, and takes a sip of water. Dan sees all the cards, flowers, and teddy bears from family, and peers from school. He shakes his head. Just because he has cancer doesn't mean he's useless. Dan grabs the beanie from the table, not be able to bear with the fact that he just suddenly lost all his hair.

A few nurses come in, and check on him. He smiles at them, making awkward conversation, trying not to show his excitement over the beautiful name on his wrist. A nurse spots it, and raises her eyebrows, and smiles at Dan.

"Good for you, Daniel. Now you just gotta find him." Dan nods.

"How do I know it's him?" Dan asks curiously, as the nurse checks his vitals.

"You'll know it. Plus he has your name on his wrist." The nurse soon leaves, leaving Dan to imagine what _he_ looks like. Soulmates can often see small visions of what their soulmates looked like, but nothing too vivid. But Dan could see the blue eyes in his head. Beautiful blue orbs, and dark hair. Dan closes his eyes, loving to imagine _him._

Dan grabs his phone from the table, quickly texting his mum the name, _Phillip Michael Lester._ Dan says it aloud quietly to himself. He loved the sound of it. She gets confused at first, but then realizes, and almost cries because she was so happy for her son, the past three months haven't been the happiest. Dan texts his mum for a little bit telling her about his visions.

The day went by agonizingly slow. His mother always told him that the days between finding out the name of your soulmate to the day you meet them are always long. But to Dan everyday was long. Full of doctors and nurses rushing in and out of his room, always checking up on him. That first day was the worse, because all Dan had was this lost feeling, wondering where Phil was.

After a few days, Dan got used to the longing feeling, but no matter what he wished Phil would walk in, and whisk him away. He could only imagine Phil's voice, and his attitude. Dan imagined that Phil would be nice, and not bring up the cancer thing. And Dan only hoped that Phil would treat Dan like any other human being.

After a month, Dan starting doubting Phil. He was starting to doubt fate as well, because he was getting sicker, the chemo didn't work, and Dan didn't want to die before meeting Phil. He knew that he would love the guy if he could meet him. He wanted Phil to come and cuddle in the hospital bed with him, because Dan had never felt this kind of loneliness before. It was different from home sickness or plain just missing his parents. It was different. It felt like he wasn't complete… without Phil.

It was one day, Dan was feeling particularly sad, and tired, and not well. His doctor had told him he wasn't doing well, and Dan wanted Phil. He cried for him. What he didn't know was that Phil was rushing into the hospital, looking for him. He had been feeling lost without Dan, and he found Dan's parents numbers online and called them up. They told him what hospital Dan was in, Phil was sadden at the thought of Dan having cancer.

Dan was in his room, like always, when a nurse comes in. "Dan, you have a visitor. Would you like to see him?" Dan nods, and for some reason his heart speeds up. Dan's mind tried to tell him it was just his brother or dad, but for some reason he knew it wasn't the case.

A tall man enters the room, and Dan for some reason knows it's Phil. He is holding a bouquet of roses. "Daniel…" Phil puts the flowers down lightly, before going over to his soulmate to give him a hug. "Oh my god, it's actually you!" Dan nods, tears still in his eyes.

"I thought you would never come." Dan cries out.

"Of course I would come. Jesus, never doubt me. I'll always be here." Dan felt warm tears on his shoulder, and soon warm lips on his cheek. "Not to bring it up, but I didn't know if I would get to you before…" Dan nods.

"Yeah," Dan scoots over, groaning because was a bad day. He was in a lot of pain. "Do you wanna sit down? We can like talk and stuff." Phil smiles, and sits down next to Dan.

"I would love that." Dan rests his head on Phil's shoulder, unsure if it was okay, until Phil lays his head on top of Dan's. "So, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Dan says.

"Twenty One." Phil says.

"Can we get the cancer talk out of the way? I know you want to ask about it. Let's just get the elephant out of the room."   Phil sighs, he didn't want to bring it up. It seemed like a rough topic.

"Just like… what happened? When? Why are you in the hospital?" Phil could tell Dan didn't feel like telling the agonizing story.

"Well it was three months ago when I diagnosed… um I was showering and I all the sudden felt pain, and screamed. I slipped, and my mom rushed me to the hospital. I remember crying in the backseat about pain. I don't really know. I just remember the doctor telling me I had cancer. I got to go home for a while, but I only got worse. I went on chemo, but that isn't helping, and I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm going to die." There was a definite strain in Dan's voice, and tears started to sprout in his eyes. "A-And I don't wanna die. I want to be with you, and god, I wanna live life."

"Oh Daniel…"

"Dan. Please." Phil takes Dan into his arms again.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to visit you every day. I live in Manchester, but for the time being I'm going to stay with your family so I can be closer." Dan looks up at Phil.

"Thanks. Some company 'round here would be great."

The next couple weeks of Dan's life were filled with Phil. He would always be there right when visiting hours started through when they ended. He would constantly sneak in food for Dan, who was sick and tired of hospital food. It was great, because they had the same music taste, so on most of Dan's sick days, they would share earbuds and listen to Muse. Somedays they would talk, or most days they would. Also, Phil always had a book with him. It seemed like a different book every time, and he would read to Dan, who would fall asleep after the first chapter or so, so Phil would keep reading. Dan didn't mind much, and neither did Phil. It was nice to be with each other.

Phil, after a while, had to go back to Manchester, saying he would be back in a couple days. Phil had gotten Dan a skype, so they skyped the days Phil wasn't there in person. Phil was always worried about Dan. He has been getting sicker, and more tired. It was only to be expected since the chemo didn't work, and everything else didn't seem to be working at the moment.

It was Phil's first day back to visit Dan, and he looked much sicker and paler in person than he ever did on camera. He was in Phil's arms all day. "Phil,"

"Hm…"

"I don't think I have much longer." Dan looks at Phil, his eyes so pretty, and Dan definitely got lost in them. "But if I do get out of here, can I come live with you? You can show me the YouTube thing you do." Phil kisses Dan's warm forehead.

"Of course, bear." Dan blushes at the nickname.

"Why do you call me that anyway?" Phil shrugs.

"Is cute s'all… Can I kiss you?" Dan had been avoiding their first kiss, scared that he would somehow get Phil sick. Dan nods, and Phil's lips are placed on his.

"I love you… Oh my god, is it too soon? I just don't-" Dan starts, interrupted by Phil's lips.

"It might be a little soon." Dan's heart sinks a little. "But good thing I feel the same way." Dan smiles, heart beating erratically, probably because of Phil.

"Goddamn, my heart is beating so quickly. Stop making me like this, you spork." Phil laughs, as well as Dan, who ends up groaning because of the pain. "Everything fucking hurts, Phil."

"It'll be okay. I know you can get through it." And he did.

After a couple more weeks of being stable, Dan was released, and Dan moved in with Phil in Manchester. Dan loved living with Phil, and watching him make videos it showed a side of Phil he realized he didn't know. But that was okay, Dan concluded, because everything had to be okay for them, they were soulmates.


End file.
